The Mismatched Couple
by Thumbs04
Summary: Trey is in love with Marissa...Alex is in love with Marissa...will sparks fly win this couple meets? R&R please...otherwise i'll just stop if i don't get feedback
1. They meet

Alex watched Modest Mouse playing at the Bait Shop. As Polar Opposites was playing she noticed Ryan and Marissa together. The sight of the happy couple made her cringe. It should have been her and Marissa smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. On the opposite side of the Bait Shop Ryan's brother Trey noticed the same thing. Alex and Trey actually had something in common; they were both in love with the same girl.

Alex walked over to serve drinks, it was her turn behind the bar. She was skilled at serving almost every alcoholic beverage known to man. Trey walked over and sat on a stool.

"Hey stranger, can I get something for ya?" Alex asked

"Uh, ya sure" Trey answered.

"It would help if you told me what you wanted…" Alex told him with a grin. Trey looked up at Alex,

"Why don't you surprise me?" Trey cracked a devilish smile. Alex turned around and glanced over her shoulder raising her eyebrows in a mischievous way and then went to work. When she was done she turned around and handed him a glass. The concoction smelt fruity and he breathed it in before taking a sip. He took a sip and looked up to ask Alex what was in it and he noticed that she was serving other people drinks. 'She seems cool' he thought. He always had things for a girl with a dark side and this pretty bartender seemed to be the kind of girl that he liked.

"Hey bartender!" Trey called out. Alex walked over to her,

"Mmm?"

"Can I get another one of these? And maybe a name?" Alex made another one with ease and handed over the glass,

"and the name?" he asked. Alex raised her eyebrows and gave a wink as she walked away. This guy was cute and kind of distracted her from Marissa. Might as well keep him around a while and playing hard to get was a way for him to keep on coming back.

Trey could not get his mind off of the beautiful blonde girl behind the bar. He walked a long the beach at night just thinking about her. She had moxy…he liked that. He was so busy thinking about her that he didn't even notice her as he tripped over her feet.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Alex asked as she helped him up from the sand.

"Uh ya I'm fine" he said brushing the sand off. He looked up and saw that it was the girl,

"Oh ! hi" he said obviously embarrassed.

"Hey it happens to the best of us" She patted the sand beside her and Trey sat down.

"What you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"Watching the waves"

"Your just sitting…and watching the waves…by yourself?"

"Ya, I like it"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya…I mean I find them really peaceful. I love the sound of the waves crashing and I love the smell of the ocean water"

"I know what you mean…I never really thought about it before"

"Ya, I have a hectic life all day long, it's nice to take a break at night"

"busy girl?"

"you could say that"

"go to school?"

"nah, dropped out and moved here. I'm the manager of the bait shop. It keeps me busy and keeps me going you know? Money wise…"

"Ya I could use some money"

"Well if you have the time…there's an opening at the bait shop"

"I might think about that"

"Ok, we had this guy quit recently…" Alex laughed to herself, "funny guy actually" Alex paused "oh seth…" she laughed quietly to herself.

"Seth Cohen?" Trey asked

"Ya…You know him?"

"I'm kind of staying with the Cohen's right now"

"Kind of?" she asked with a grin,

"Well I am staying with the Cohen's"

"What brought you there?"

"My brother" he answered.

"Your brother?"

"Ya, Ryan" Trey told her, "Ryan Atwood, I'm Trey Atwood"

Alex went into shock. No way could Ryan be his brother. She stood up and stormed away. There was no way Alex was going to be hanging out with an Atwood.


	2. Winning her back

Trey sat there completely confused as he watched Alex storm off in complete rage. He wanted to call out her name for her to come back…but then he realized that he didn't even know her name. He saw her go into the Bait Shop and he ran in. She had disappeared into the crowd. He decided to home and come back to the Bait Shop the next morning where he'll apply for the new job and learn whats up with mystery girl.

Trey wore a fitted worn-in plain black shirt and a pair of broken in jeans to the bait shop. Something comfortable and low key. He walked over to the bait shop grabbing a bagel from the Cohen's kitchen on the way out. The bait shop was completely different during the day. It was quiet…deserted and a little scary. He was used to blaring music and a huge crowd. Now the only person in the bait shop was his blonde-haired beauty. He walked down to the bar and tapped her on her shoulder. She was listening to music and was caught off guard.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with an angry tone.

"Well, more than one reason…" Trey started. "The job for one thing"

"Oh…right"

"and maybe to find out why you stormed off like that yesterday"

"mmm" Alex didn't really want to start talking about Ryan Atwood.

"Well?" Trey asked, "I think I kind of the right to know why I was abandoned on the beach like that…I mean I didn't do anything wrong"

"Your Ryan's brother" She told him.

"Ya, I obviously know that…so what?"

"Let's just say we don't get a long too well and I'm not a fan of Atwood's"

"I'm not like Ryan" Trey told her.

"From Chino? Wear wifebeaters? Been to jail? Live with the Cohen's?"

"Ok…so we have some things in common, we're brothers…we grew up together. Ryan's different…he's smart and he actually is a nice guy but he's not me. I'm planning on moving out of the Cohen's…starting a new fresh life. We have a different favourite flavour for life…different future a head of us, different types of girls, different careers"

"So your not in love with Marissa?" Alex laughed. Trey was shocked for a second…Marissa. Ya he loved her…but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of being with Alex. Trey laughed,

"Marissa! Haha…she is definetly not my type. She's too polished, too spoiled"

"Jeez!" Alex was angry, "She's so nice and sweet I don't know what the fuck your talking about. Anybody would be lucky to be with her!" Oh man Trey was confused, how do you please this girl?

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Trey looked straight into her eyes, " She's a sweet kid, just not my type"

"Ok…Sorry" Alex told him, "So about that job…when can you start?"

"I can start today if you wanted me to"

"Ok, Just fill out these forms" Alex handed Trey a form and a pen. She went into the back and grabbed a mop and a smock and brought it in. "The pay sucks" she told him.

"It's ok…it's worth it" Trey smiled at her. Alex smiled back.

Trey mopped the floors of the Bait Shop. Taking Back Sunday was playing on the small stage and the place was packed. The bathroom had puke all over it from overly drunk teenage boys. 'Gross' he thought. He finished in the bathroom and went over to the bar. Alex was working at top speed behind the counter fulfilling everybody's drink orders.

"Need some help?" Trey asked her.

"Know what your doing behind here?"

"Pretty much, I know the basics…besides they're drunk…will they notice?"

Alex thought for a second,

"Ok, try your best though and for people who are already drunk don't put too much alcohol into your surprise concoctions if you don't know how to make what they want"

"Deal" Trey went on to the other side and started serving drinks. He made several rum and cokes, a few martinis, some screw drivers and handed out several coolers and beers. He was getting the hang of it and having a good time. If only his job wasn't mop boy.

"How's it going?" Alex asked.

"Pretty good, haven't had to make too many surprise concoctions"

"Ok good, I can give you a lesson tomorrow if you want"

"Ok sure"

"Can we get some service over here!" a girl called out. Alex spun around…Summer Roberts. How awkward, she hasn't really talked to the foursome since her and Marissa's break up.

"What can I get you?" Alex asked

"Two vanilla Stoli's, a carona and a rum and coke" Alex got to work and made them with ease. She knew Ryan's was the beer and she a little upset that she couldn't put extra vodka in it or something.

"Here you go" Alex said placing them on the counter. Summer took out the change and gave her a tip.

"Have a good night Alex" Summer told her and gave her a weak smile. Trey and Alex kept working and then took a break from behind the bar. Alex was the boss so she could close it for a few minutes when ever she wanted. She saw Ryan and Marissa dancing. She stared and felt a twinge of jealousy. Trey came up from behind her and Alex spun around and grabbed his hips. She ground her pelvis into his and wrapped her arms around his back and he wrapped his hands around her waist. She worked him over like he was a stripper's pole and he loved every second. Marissa noticed and felt a little bit of jealousy however she was falling in love with Ryan all over again and she cared more for him than she ever cared for her. Alex started to forget about Marissa, Trey was a good dance partner. She decided to give him her full attention. She had her back to him and she arched her neck back and turned her head, she looked into his eyes for a second. He leaned forward and she met his lips with hers. It was the kind of kiss that made your heart stop. It was soft, slow and sweet. She never really kissed like that but she found out that she really liked it. She turned around so that she was facing him and continued the kiss. She pulled away,

"Alex" she whispered, "my name is Alex"


End file.
